


Better Left Unseen

by maryu0723



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryu0723/pseuds/maryu0723
Summary: A red corset, inlaid with black lace covered your torso. Black silk flowed down your legs and pooled on the floor enticingly. Your hair, done up in intricate curls and glistening with obsidian jewels drew attention to your bare neck and shoulders. A deep crimson had been painted on your lips, tempting the Jedi to passionately pull you into his arms. In short, you were stunning. And as Obi-Wan sat on your bed watching you dress yourself, all he could think to say was, “Don’t go to him.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Better Left Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Obi-Wan x Reader, Darth Vader x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Prostitution, penetrative sex, etc. 
> 
> I know this isn’t Stranger Things related, but I am a hoe for (unburnt) Darth Vader and The Big SadTM.

A red corset, inlaid with black lace covered your torso. Black silk flowed down your legs and pooled on the floor enticingly. Your hair, done up in intricate curls and glistening with obsidian jewels drew attention to your bare neck and shoulders. A deep crimson had been painted on your lips, tempting the Jedi to passionately pull you into his arms. In short, you were stunning. And as Obi-Wan sat on your bed watching you dress yourself, all he could think to say was, “Don’t go to him.” 

“I don’t have a choice,” you sighed back, “Lord Vader asked for me, specifically.” You knelt down at his feet and looked up into his eyes, “It doesn’t mean I love you any less.” 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t look at you. He knew it was nothing more than a transaction to you, but a small part of him doubted you’d be able to resist the charms of his former Padawan. “Just be careful, please,” he asked you, his voice betraying the steadiness of his outward appearance. You tried to look him in the eyes one last time before nodding once and standing. 

Raising your chin and straightening your back, you opened the door and closed it behind you. Hearing your footsteps receding down the hallway, Obi-Wan placed his head in his hands and reached out with the Force, trying to maintain a link with you. He knew it would ruin him, seeing you with Vader, but he needed to know you were safe. 

Seeing you step out of the speeder with the help of Vader’s hand and following him into his quarters made Obi-Wan’s stomach churn, but he pressed on. Watched as you stood by the fireplace while the man removed his mask, revealing a face no longer familiar to Obi-Wan. He could sense your pulse quicken when you realized your customer was not a burnt husk of a man, but rather a handsome, imposing figure. 

Vader beckoned you to him and you went willingly, lips drawn in a knowing smirk. Arms that did not belong to Obi-Wan enveloped you and he watched as you pulled the man into a fiery kiss. Obi-Wan heard you gasp as Vader broke the kiss, spinning you around to face the wall. Gloved hands found the lacing on the back of your corset and deft fingers undid the complex knots until it fell to the ground at your feet. His lips were on your neck as he forced you to arch your back with your legs spread, making it easier for him to lift your skirt and find your dripping slit. 

A passive presence to this act of passion, Obi-Wan couldn’t do anything when he saw Vader thrust two thick fingers into you. Your mouth opened in a cry that was not Obi-Wan’s name when the man unclothed his cock and thrust into you harshly. 

Long, drawn out moans filled Obi-Wan’s ears as he was compelled to watch you get fucked by the most powerful and evil man in the galaxy. His breath caught in his throat when Vader pulled out and turned you around to face him. Your eyes were dark with lust and you instantly complied when Vader tapped the side of your thighs, encouraging you to jump and wrap your legs around his waist. The man backed you up against the wall again and smirked as you screamed when he resumed his brutal pace. 

Your pleas for more echoed in Obi-Wan’s mind and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter when he sensed you were close to cumming. Hearing Vader’s low grunts and growls only seemed to spur you on further and with a last cry of his name, you drenched his cock with your juices. The last thing Obi-Wan saw before withdrawing was Vader’s hips stilling as he came deep inside you, both of your lips locked in a last kiss. 

After taking a moment to compose himself, Obi-Wan headed for the door. He didn’t want to be there when you came back to clean yourself of the evidence.


End file.
